Under the Mistletoe
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Sakura and Syaoran are planning to get gifts for each other. An S+S fic! Enjoy!


Dislaimer: I do not own Card Captors, it is owned by the four women who actually own Card Captors, CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
A/N: Well, here is the fic that I came up with, in the spirit of Christmas! Please review everyone!  
  
-Pyromancer  
  
* * *  
  
Under the Mistletoe  
By: Pyromancer  
  
Sakura quietly reflected from her spot near the window, dazzled by the beauty of nature. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she saw snow falling softly outside. White snow blanketed the ground and the trees, and little icicles covered many mailboxes. The scene was undoubtedly reminiscent to a picture on a postcard.  
  
"Wow..." whispered Sakura happily, taking in the scenery before her. "Oniichan, look outside! Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Her older brother, Touya, glanced up momentarily from his book, and merely grunted. "Uh-huh." He looked back down and continued to read.  
  
Oblivious to her older brother's lack of interest, Sakura happily cheered. "I just love winter!"  
  
Sakura paused. "I should get my Christmas presents ready for my friends. Hmm...I'll give presents to Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Takashi-kun, Yukito-san, and of course, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
At the mention of Syaoran's name, Touya's eyebrows narrowed to form a scowl, and he looked up at Sakura. "Why do you want to give a present to that gaki? Go buy a present for that stuffed animal you're always talking to instead."   
  
"Oniichan! Syaoran-kun is not a gaki!" Sakura said defiantly.  
  
With that, Sakura ran upstairs to her room, trying to hide her blush.   
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran walked outside with his hands in his pockets. He shivered slightly, tightening the scarf around his neck and surveying the area.  
  
'It was never this cold in Hong Kong,' grimaced Syaoran. 'But then again, I have my own reasons for staying in Japan.'  
  
Syaoran blushed, thinking of Sakura. He had come to like her throughout their quest to find the Clow Cards. Now, since all the Clow Cards had been turned into Sakura Cards, there was only one reason why he hadn't moved back to Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran often dreamed of confessing his love to her, but he was too afraid to actually do it. he hoped he would soon work up the courage to tell her how he really felt. He still vividly remembered when he had come back to Japan after his years in training in Hong Kong...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Syaoran had walked out of the plane and into the airport, with his usual scowl on his face. He walked toward the baggage claim, when he suddenly heard a soft 'hoe', and looked up. Syaoran's amber eyes met with a familiar pair of leaf green eyes, belonging to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura ran toward him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura had exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. Her eyes shone like glittering emeralds in the morning sun.  
  
"Oh Syaoran...I missed you so..." Sakura said, tightening her embrace with Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran blushed and hugged her back. "I missed you too Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo was holding up her photo camera, a wide grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Kawaii!" she said, waving at both Sakura and Syaoran, and winking.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both reddened, and released their embrace immediately.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
That was the first and only time that Sakura had hugged him, and of course, Tomoyo caught it all on film.  
  
Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie.   
  
"Christmas is coming up soon...maybe I should buy her a Christmas present," pondered Syaoran. "Maybe then I could tell her..."  
  
He spotted many stores ahead, each one adorned with wreaths and Christmas lights. Syaoran walked into a jewelry store, scowling at a group of carolers singing outside.   
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Startled, Syaoran looked up at a lady who worked in the store.  
  
"Uh...yes...I want to get present for...this girl....what would you recommend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
She giggled softly, her eyes twinkling. "And would this girl be your girlfriend?" she teased.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "I-"  
  
"Come on, I think a couple of these jewelry selections would be great for your girlfriend. They're at pretty reasonable prices too," said the sales lady, gesturing toward a large display case.  
  
Syaoran protested, still blushing. "But she's not-"  
  
Before he could finish, she was already leading him toward the display case.  
  
"See anything that you think she would like?" asked the lady.  
  
"Hmm..." murmured Syaoran, looking intently at all the selections of jewelry.   
  
Then he spotted something. A sparkling diamond, carved in the shape of a delicate cherry blossom, seemed to stand out among all the other pieces of jewelry. It was attached to a golden chain.   
  
The lady spotted what he was looking at. "That's a very nice necklace. The diamond was carved to resemble a beautiful cherry blossom. I think that it's the best piece of jewelry in this whole display case."  
  
Syaoran nodded approvingly, and dug his hands into his pockets. "How much is it?"  
  
Her smile faltered for a bit. "I'm afraid it's quite expensive."  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure I have enough money," said Syaoran, smiling slightly.  
  
After paying for the necklace, Syaoran trudged outside, a small pre-wrapped box in his hand. He also bought a small gift for Meilin, which was wrapped up too.  
  
"I hope Sakura will like it," said Syaoran to himself, as he headed back to his apartment.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hoe...Tomoyo-chan, what do you think I should get for Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly, looking from store to store.  
  
Tomoyo seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Hmm...Syaoran-kun? I don't know...do you know anything that he likes?"   
  
Sakura sighed. "Well...he does like chocolate...but I can't just give him chocolate for Christmas! I need something better..."  
  
Her eyes immediately lit up in excitement. "I know!" She sprinted as fast as she could, towards a nearby store.  
  
Tomoyo looked up in alarm. "Sakura! Matte!"  
  
When she finally caught up to Sakura, she noticed that they were in an all purpose sewing store.   
  
"Hey Sakura...what are you looking for?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Sakura rummaged through spools, sewing machines, and cloth material. Finally, she held up a dark green cloth, partly silk.   
  
"This one is perfect!" she exclaimed. Sakura rushed up to the cashier and paid for it, and then dashed off again.   
  
"Oh no, not again! Sakura! MATTE!" Tomoyo ran after her overly genki friend.   
  
* * *  
  
Sakura stared intently at the dark green cloth she had bought. Bringing out her sewing materials, she began to cut out the shape of a robe.   
Tomoyo looked on with approval. "You're doing great Sakura! Just remember to be careful with the scissors, they're awfully sharp."  
  
Sakura smiled slightly. Tomoyo, being experienced at generating costumes, had helped her a lot. She had already envisioned what the robe was going to look like, so cutting out the form of the robe was easy.   
  
"I sure do hope Syaoran-kun likes it," thought Sakura aloud.  
  
After a while, her brother, Touya came up to check on Sakura.   
  
"Hey Sakura, are you in there?" Touya inquired. "It's pretty quiet. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm here oniichan!" Sakura replied cheerfully, putting the finishing touches on the green robe.  
  
Touya came into the room, taking a look at Sakura, Tomoyo, and all the sewing equipment laying around.  
  
"You know...you're going to have to clean this mess up kaijuu," said Touya with a smirk.   
  
Sakura ignored Touya's nickname for her. "I know."  
  
Touya looked at the robe Sakura was holding. "Hey...that's a pretty good robe, considering it was made by a beginner. Who's the robe for?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and slightly winced, knowing what answer she would have to give, and what her oniichan's reaction would be.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered softly.  
  
In less that a second, a scowl was set on Touya's face. "You put all that effort in, just to give it to that gaki? I thought that you would have a little more sense than that."  
  
Sakura looked down, tears coursing down her cheeks. In an instant, she ran downstairs, and out of the house.  
  
Touya stood still, not moving from his place, a scowl still set upon his face. But on the face, Tomoyo saw that he was troubled too.  
  
"Why do you hate Syaoran so much? Is it because of that first day you met him?" asked Tomoyo quietly.  
  
"No, I've already forgiven him for that. But the reason I dislike him so much...is becuase I know he's going to take something away from me, something I've always loved..."  
  
Tomoyo nodded sympathetically, knowing what that "something" was.   
  
* * *   
  
It was Christmas Day. People merrily walked throughout town, greeting each other and wishing "Merry Christmas" to almost anyone they saw. It was still snowing, which added even more to the atmosphere. Little kids played in the snow, joyously shouting with glee, hurling snowballs at each other. Sakura woke up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She was still upset abut what her oniichan said about Syaoran-kun, but she felt a little better when he apologized. She got up slowly, and carefully folded the green robe, and setting it in a box. Then she wrapped it up in colorful Christmas wrapping paper, and put a tag on it.   
  
To: Syaoran  
From: Sakura  
  
"There!" she exclaimed. "All done!"  
  
She carefully placed it on her desk, when suddenly, Kero popped out of the drawer.   
  
"Merry Christmas Sakura! How are you doing?" Kero said.  
  
"Oh, hello Kero! Merry Christmas to you too! I'm fine."  
  
"Well...since it's Christmas day and all...I was wondering if you could...uh...bring me up some of that Christmas pudding? PLEASE?" Kero begged, kneeling down to add significance into his words.  
  
Sakura giggled and nodded. "Okay Kero."  
  
"Wai! Alright!!" Kero shouted joyously, flying aimlessly around the room.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and quickly covered Kero's mouth. "Quiet! You don't want anyone to hear you, remember?"  
  
Kero finally calmed down and flew onto Sakura's bed, dreaming of all kinds of pudding. "Chocolate, Vanilla, Rice, Strawberry...Mmm..."  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura's house, and stopped right at the door. He gripped onto his present for Sakura nervously, praying to Kami-sama that he won't make a fool out of himself in front of Sakura. He tentatively rang the doorbell, hoping that her brother, Touya, didn't open the door.  
  
The door immediately opened, and there stood Touya, glaring at him. Again. Syaoran sweatdropped, but glared back, not wanting to reveal that he was scared.   
  
Sakura sprinted right to the door, lightly shoving Touya aside. her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Syaoran standing with a small wrapped box in his hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily, hugging him. Touya's scowl deepened a lot at this, but didn't intervene.  
  
Syaoran blushed, and slowly hugged Sakura back.  
  
"Uh...here, this is for you," said Syaoran nervously, handing the box over to her.   
  
Sakura's face brightened as she took the box into her hands. "Arigatou! I got something for you too, so just hold on a second while I go get it!"  
  
Syaoran was taken aback by this. He didn't expect to get a present from her. Sakura rushed back downstairs, a bigger box in hand. She gave it to Syaoran, who only blushed more.   
  
"A-Arigatou," stuttered Syaoran.  
  
He and Sakura began to unwrap each other's gifts. Sakura opened the box to find a beautiful Sakura blossom necklace, made entirely out of jewels.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Sakura said slowly. "...It's beautiful."  
  
She turned to Syaoran, full of happiness. "Arigatou."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and opened his box. He pulled out a silk dark green robe, with the Li Clan insigna sitched in the center.  
  
Syaoran was equally astonished as Sakura was. "You made this...just for me?"   
  
Sakura nodded, her face radiating pure happiness.  
  
Syaoran noted that this was probably the best, and only time to confess his feelings for her.  
  
"Sakura..." he said slowly.  
  
"Yes Syaoran-kun?" she asked.  
  
"Over the years of Card Captoring with you, I began to develop feelings for you. I tried to tell you this, but I was too nervous and shy to tell you. So I have to say it now, before it's too late," spoke Syaoran, his head looking downward.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Tell me what Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran brought his eyes up to meet Sakura's emerald eyes. "I...I love you Sakura," he whispered softly.  
  
Tears of happiness silently streamed down her cheeks. She was too shocked to say anything for a moment.  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me," he said, looking down once again.  
  
"Syaoran...I love you too," Sakura whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Syaoran's came back up, a surprised look on his face. Slowly, Sakura began to lean forward toward him, her eyes closed. Syaoran and Sakura both kissed gently, wrapping their arms around each other. Holding their kiss for a while, they were in a state of bliss. Finally releasing their kiss, the smiled gently at each other. Sakura pointed tentatively upward, and Syaoran looked upward, spotting a sprig of mistletoe overhead.   
  
Touya scowled again, looking at Sakura and Syaoran kiss again. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later...it was inevitable...but...if it makes her happy...then I'm okay with it too," he said softly.  
  
Touya turned around and headed towards the kitchen. He had to admit, they were a pretty kawaii couple too. He turned around to see if they were still kissing or not, and saw the couple staring at him, waiting to see his response. He smiled faintly, and nodded.   
  
Sakura's face lit up even more, as she lept up and hugged Touya. Touya was a bit surprised at first, but then hugged back.  
  
Touya released the hug and then walked toward Syaoran. "Take good care of her kid," he said gruffly, patting Syaoran on the shoulder. He then headed upstairs toward his room.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran embraced and kissed again, under the mistletoe.  
  
* * *   
  
A/N: I know that it's a little late now, but Merry Christmas everyone! It took me a while to come up with this fic, sorry for the lateness. Arigatou minna! 


End file.
